Chlorhexidine is used clinically for disinfection of operations sites and treatment of burns, and orally for the prevention of gingivities and caries. A number of studies have suggested that in vivo application to healing wounds hampers the rate and strength of wound repair. Other studies have pointed to the toxicity of the drug in vitro. Our objective is to apply sublethal doses of the drug to human connective tissue cells in vitro and examine its effect on various parameters of wound healing. To this goal we will study the effects of the drug on fibroblast growth, on collagen and total protein biosynthesis, and on collagen gel contraction. Collagen gel contraction will be used as a model of wound contraction, an important fibroblast-mediated event in wound healing. Our studies will utilize three different fibroblast types: human foreskin, human gingiva, and human periodontal ligament fibroblasts.